¡Sólo estoy embarazado, por un carajo!
by Amai Star of Darkness
Summary: Y a pesar de todo, para Takafumi Yokozawa – Kirishima – ser un omega gruñón, embarazado y hormonal no era nada comparado a aguantar a dos tercos y sobreprotectores alfas como lo eran su pareja y su hija. Bien, aun guardaba esperanza en que el pequeño Yukio se parecería a él y no a Zen. ¡One-Shot! [Omega!verse/Mpreg/OoC(?)] /Y puede que algo de fluffy/


**¡Sólo estoy embarazado, por un carajo!**

 **Disclaimer:** Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, ni sus personajes, me pertenece a mí. Es todo de Nakamura Shungiku.

 **Advertencia:** Intento de Omega!verse. Mpreg (hombre embarazado). Y creo que algo de OoC. Si no te gustan este tipo de fics estas a tiempo de marcharte. Yo ya avise.~

* * *

Yokozawa suspiró resignado, mientras se hacia un nudo flojo en la espalda baja para dejar fijo el delantal rojo con blanco que tenia bolados – ya que en su estado era el único que le quedaba bien y no le molestaba – y antes de comenzar a sacar todos los ingredientes para hacer curry, se fijó en la hora que su móvil marcaba. Suspiró aliviado al ver que aún faltaba cerca de una hora para que el par de alfas castaños llegara, y con cuidado pero con algo de apuro comenzó a cocinar, sonriendo alegre al moverse por la cocina.

Volvió a fijarse en la hora.

— _Bien, aun tengo tiempo. —_ pensó al hacer un mohín, levemente fastidiado.

Ciertamente, desde que había quedado embarazado Hiyo había comenzado a cuidarlo con más ahínco, completamente emocionada ante la idea de ser una hermana mayor , y cumpliendo religiosamente su deber como tal, _ayudando_ en todo lo que podía a su _Onii-chan._

"—¡Déjame ayudarte con eso, Onii-chan! —"

"—No te preocupes, Hiyori puede cocinar sola, tu ve a descansar. —"

Y comentarios como esos eran los que a menudo la pequeña Kirishima solía soltar, procurando que _**la Okka-san**_ de su hermanito no se esforzara mucho. Y si aquella dulce niña estaba así de sobreprotectora con él, ni que decir de su alfa, Kirishima Zen – su pareja por alguna razón ilógica llamada amor – si cuando no gestaba ya era sobreprotector y _algo_ posesivo, en cuanto supo que el _Oso gruñón_ estaba esperando, su instinto alfa se activó.

 _Proteger a su pareja y a sus crías era lo primordial._

Y Takafumi lo entendía, era lo natural, pero a veces era un poquito sofocante porque que cuidaran de tal manera de él, como si fuera de cristal, era molesto al fin de cuentas por muy omega que fuera él seguía siendo un hombre. Así, enfurruñado y metido en sus pensamientos siguió cocinando, sin percatarse que la puerta del departamento fue abierta y el par de alfas sobreprotectores había llegado.

—¡Papá, Onii-chan está cocinando! —exclamó Hiyori al llegar a la cocina.

Ante el grito de su primogénita, Zen se apresuró _un poco_ en terminar de sacarse los zapatos y dejarlos en el _genkan_ , caminado hacia donde su terca pareja se encontraba junto con la pequeña alfa. Soltó un largo suspiro en cuanto vio la expresión enojada pintada en el rostro del menor de azules cabellos, con calma e intentando ignorar las dagas que Takafumi parecía tirarle con los ojos, y acercándose lo suficiente trató de quitarle el delantal al omega.

Éste gruñó.

—Estoy cocinando. —prácticamente ladró el hombre de ventas.

El hombre de ojos miel sonrió con suavidad.

—Lo sé. —dijo tranquilo, intentando domar al Oso gruñón una vez más. —Pero tienes que descansar, recuerda lo que dijo el doctor. —recordó intentando nuevamente quitarle el delantal al menor.

Y la poca paciencia que el omega de ojos azules tenía se fue al demonio, las personas ya deberían aprender que molestar a un hormonal omega gruñón como lo era en esos momentos Yokozaba de Kirishima – lo hormonal – no era nada sensato.

—¡Lo sé! —estalló el gestante, haciendo saltar en al par de castaños. —¡No hace falta que lo digas! ¡Pero tranquilamente puedo hacer algo como cocinar! —bramó, furioso. —¡Sólo estoy embarazado, por un carajo! —gritó al finalizar, jadeando en busca del aire que perdió al gritar tanto.

Takafumi maldijo internamente, frunciendo el ceño y reprimiendo las ganas de llorar, completamente frustrado y enojado.

—No soy una mujer. —replicó en un susurro. —No necesito tantos cuidados.

Zen y Hiyori intercambiaron miradas, viendo el adorable mohín que el chico de cabellos azules hacia para luego suspirar, acercarse al omega y abrazarlo, sonriendo culpables.

—Sabemos que puedes hacer las cosas por tu cuenta. —susurró el alfa mayor, apoyando su mentón en uno de los anchos hombros de su pareja.

—¡Pero queremos cuidar de Onii-chan! —intervino la niñita.

—Y mimarte. —dijo el editor en jefe de Japun.—Pero tal vez nos pasamos un poco…¿Tal vez llegando a pesados? —a pesar de preguntarlo lo dicho sonó a afirmación.

Padre e hija intercambiaron nuevamente miradas de color miel.

—No lo volveremos a hacer. —corearon. — _Tan pesados. —_ pensaron con una sonrisita afectada. —¿Nos perdonas? —preguntaron al unísono.

El embarazado hombre miró al ese par de personitas que desde hacia un tiempo – aunque no lo dijera debidamente – se habían convertido en una parte muy importante de su vida. Suspiró, haciendo como si se lo pensara aunque ya sabia la respuesta.

 _¿En que momento había dejado de ser el temible Oso gruñón de ventas para convertirse en un…osito de peluche?_

—Está bien.

Y luego de decir estas palabras, y que el par de alfas se separaran de él, fue cuando Yokozawa notó que su amante tenía entre sus manos el delantal que instantes antes llevaba puesto. Las miraditas cómplices le basto como respuesta a su muda pregunta.

—Ustedes…—siseó con un aura maligna.

—Pero por hoy nos dejaras mimarte, te sentaras y nosotros terminaremos de cocinar. —resolvió Zen, interrumpiendo cualquier plan homicida que su omega estuviese armando.

Mientras su papá se ponía el delantal con bolados para terminar con la cena, Hiyo agarró de la mano a su _Onii-chan_ prácticamente arrastrándolo hasta un sofá, y obligándolo sentarse allí. El gestante simplemente aceptó el gesto de su hija con resignación, sonriendo en cuanto la ahora hermana mayor se acercó a su vientre, lo acarició y susurró:

— _Ne-ne_ , no le des mucho trabajo a _Okka-san_.

Rato después, un olor a comida quemada y el desastre que se escuchaba en la cocina, despertó al adormilado Oso.

—¡Vete a la sala con Onii-chan, papá! —exclamó con severidad la pequeña Kirishima. —¡Hiyori cocinara!

Ante esto, Yokozawa-Kirishima comenzó a reír a carcajadas, imaginando a su pareja con _la cola entre las patas._

—Espero que no seas tan sobreprotector y mandón como tu padre y tu hermana. —dijo al acariciar su abultado vientre con cariño. —Aunque no me importaría si sales tan lindos como ellos, Yukio. —añadió de una forma casi confidencial, con sus ojos azules brillando de una forma especial al tiempo que sonreía encantadoramente.

—¿Asique piensas que soy lindo, Takafumi? —dijo Zen, apareciendo de repente, sonriendo socarronamente.

El susodicho frunció el ceño y sus mejillas se tiñeron.

—Sigue soñando. —gruñó. —La única linda es Hiyo, y Yuki cuando llegue. Tu eres feo. —dijo al cruzarse de brazos.

—Ow, que cruel. —se quejó el castaño.

—Ya esta la cena. —intervino una sonriente Hiyori.

Y a pesar de todo, para Takafumi Yokozawa – Kirishima – ser un omega gruñón, embarazado y hormonal no era nada comparado a aguantar a dos tercos y sobreprotectores alfas como lo eran su pareja y su hija. Bien, aun guardaba esperanza en que el pequeño Yukio se parecería a él y no a Zen.

 _Aunque se olvidaba de un pequeñísimo detalle: él era tan terco y sobreprotector como Zen y Hiyori Kirishima._

* * *

 **¡Hola! Yo otra vez por este fandom con un dulce intento de fic (?) y aquí es cuando me preguntan que es lo que hice, pues simplemente escribí de un tema que adoro leer pero nunca escribí – que yo recuerde – y digo lo mismo de la pareja pero~ a mi parecer hay poco de ellos asique quise tirarme de cabeza con ellos :'D**

 **¡Perdonen cualquier tipo de error! Y gracias por los reviews y demás. ¡Ya saben comentarios, consejos criticas y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean!**

 **¡Sayonara minna-san! ^^**


End file.
